Can We Back As the Old of Us?
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Sejak kematian Master Splinter keadaan benar - benar telah berubah, Raphael merupakan satu satunya yang tersisa dan kini ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. [Set in 2k3 universe / Warning For Raph x Mikey and Leo x Don tcest]


Can We Back As the Old of Us? by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Sumarry : Sejak kematian Master Splinter keadaan benar - benar telah berubah, Raphael merupakan satu satunya yang tersisa dan kini ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.

Set in 2k3 universe.

TMNT belongs to Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, 2k3 verse belongs to 4Kids Entertainment and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Raph x Mikey and Leo x Don tcest, also this story will include hints of LH x Don and Usagi x Leo.

Ini merupakan peringatan tiga tahun meninggalnya Master Splinter yang berarti juga sang mutan yang kini sedang termenung telah melewati hari dan malam dalam kesepian selama kurang lebih sebulan. Dirinya merasa ini semua berlalu tercepat, Leonardo alias sang Fearless Leader merupakan yang meninggalkan kediaman mereka pertama kali. Sehari setelah kematian Master Splinter, Leonardo menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan mereka tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui kemanakah sang pemimpin. Donatello merupakan satu satunya yang masih terus berusaha mencari dimanakah keberadaan Leonardo. Namun, setelah ia mencari selama setahun dan pencariannya sia - sia, Donatellopun memutuskan menyerah seperti adik - adiknya. Raph masih mengingat betapa kerasnya usaha Donnie dalam mencari Leo, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sebenarnya seorang Donatello, sang jenius dari tim menyimpan suatu perasaan pada Leo. Dan lagi, Donnie juga terlihat tak pernah tidur sejak menghilangnya Leo. Bisa jadi efek dari dia terlalu stress memikirkan dimanakah kakak tertua mereka berada atau bisa juga karena efek dari kecanduan kafein yang dimiliki oleh Donnie. Well, tapi seperti apa kata orang setiap orang pasti punya titik batas dalam melakukan sesuatu. Akhirnya setelah satu tahun dan tiga bulan Donatello telah habiskan dengan sia - sia karena sama sekali tak menemukan jejak Leonardo, Donnie memutuskan bahwa dirinya telah mencapai titik batasnya.

Setelahnya, Michelangelo merupakan penghuni kedua yang meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Mendengar nama Mikey entah kenapa membuat hati Raph merasakan emosi yang dalam, emosi antara kesedihan, kepiluan, kerinduan serta kemarahan melebur jadi satu. Sang mutan berwarna emerald itu tahu betul, bahwa ia seharusnya merupakan kura - kura yang berbagi segalanya dengan adiknya tersebut. Well, boleh dikata hubungan mereka sudah berkembang dari sekedar kakak beradik yang suka melakukan keanarkisan pada satu sama lain menjadi sesuatu yang lebih spesial, dan semua orang-er ralat- mutan dan orang yang ada di sekitar mereka tahu akan itu, bahkan Master Splinter sendiripun tahu. Raphael jelas masih mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum Michelangelo pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Donatello. Saat itu ia dan Mikey sedang mencari udara segar. Peristiwa selanjutnya adalah Mikey memeluknya erat - erat dan seperti keadaan normal Raph hanya memandang adiknya tersebut dengan tatapan setengah sengit, berharap itu hanyalah sebuah aksi mendramatisir sesuatu seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Michelangelo. Namun, Raph benar - benar salah pada saat itu karena Mikey kemudian menatap matanya dengan dalam. Raph kemudian mengeluarkan kerutan kening khas miliknya.

"Apa yang salah?" Ia bertanya menatap sang mutant yang berwarna lebih terang darinya.

"Kau tak akan marah padaku, ya kan Raphie-Boy?" Mikey bertanya dengan nada setengah menyebalkan miliknya.

"Geez Mikey aku tak perlu basa - basimu. Langsung saja ke intinya." Raph balas menatap Mikey dalam.

"Jadi aku rasa aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu tapi aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan kau ataupun Donnie!" Mikey berkata dengan agak takut -takut karena ia takut mendapat respon berupa amarah dari sang kakak.

Namun Raph sama sekali tak bergeming, bingung bagaimana ia harus merespon perkataan Mikey. Namun akhirnya sang mutan yang lebih tua memilih untuk mencium mutan yang lebih muda. Setelah malam itu Mikey benar - benar menghilang dari hadapan Raph dan Donnie. Donatello yang sudah putus asa akan menghilangnya Leonardo memilih tak melakukan apapun guna mencari Michelangelo karena ia takut akan memperoleh hasil yang sama. Sementara itu Raphael terkadang masih mencari Michelangelo secara diam diam di kegelapan malam. Namun, ia akhirnya juga menyerah.

Yang terakhir meninggalkan kediaman mereka adalah Donatello. Raph masih ingat betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Donnie bilang ia akan meninggalkan kediaman mereka, tapi sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat Raph terkejut yang membuat Raphael terkejut adalah Donatello dengan enteng berkata bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Leatherhead karena ia kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih dari sang mutan yang berwujud buaya tersebut. Raphael benar - benar terkejut akan fakta yang satu ini karena ia tahu betul bahwa Donatello selalu menyimpan sebuah rasa pada Leonardo, dan Donatello sudah mempertahankan itu selama lebih dari lima tahun! Apakah Donnie sudah benar - benar menyerah akan Leo sehingga akhirnya Donnie memilih untuk menjadi milik sang mutan yang jenius selain dirinya sendiri? Entahlah Raphael sama sekali tak bisa menganalisa pemikiran sang jenius. Raph sangat berharap ia dapat berkomunikasi dengan Mikey, Donnie atau bahkan Leo melalui shell cell yang mereka miliki. Namun faktanya Donnie dan Mikey tak pernah menjawab panggilannya dan diketahui dengan jelas bahwa Leo tak membawa shell cell-nya. Raph menghela nafas ketika ia menatap sekitarnya, keadaan di kediaman mereka kini benar - benar berbeda. Tak ada lagi atmosfir hangat yang biasanya terasa kental. Semuanya benar - benar telah berbeda, komputer milik Donnie tak pernah aktif lagi, begitu juga dengan video game milik Mikey. Ah dan satu hal lagi yang tak pernah aktif lagi yaitu lilin yang biasanya Leo akan nyalakan di dalam sesi meditasinya. Satu hal yang masih sama dengan sebelum sebelumnya adalah Raph masih saja memukul punching bag miliknya ketika ia merasa emosinya meluap dengan sangat dalam dan ia akan memukul punching bag itu dengan lebih keras lagi ketika ia merasa bahwa dirinya teramat kesepian.

Jujur di hatinya terdalam ia benar - benar ingin tahu dimana keberadaan seluruh keluarganya. Namun, ia bukanlah seorang techno-geek seperti Donnie. Ia tak dapat mengikuti jejak mereka menggunakan gadget seperti apa yang dilakukan Donnie. Well, dia juga mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Donnie jugalah percuma dan Raph rasa ia tak perlu mencoba melakukan pencarian dengan cara canggih lagi kalau ia akan memperoleh hasil yang sama dengan Donnie. Namun, Raphael benar - benar merindukan keluarganya dan Raphael berharap bisa mempersatukan keluarganya lagi. Akhirnya Raph memutuskan inilah saatnya, saat dimana ia akan mempersatukan keluarganya lagi walau ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

TBC

A/N : Another Chaptered fic from different fandom x"D. Oke saya tau kalian gak mengharapkan ini sama sekali dari saya tapi tapi saya gak kuat abis rewatch 2k3 verse yang dulu main di Indosyar :"3 aduh kangen jaman kecil x"D tapi jujur dari kecil saya ngeship Raph x Mikey sama Leo x Don sih. Ah udahan ngobrolnya. Bagi siapapun yang baca ini fic walau saya tau fandom ini gak rame di indo tapi ya siapa tau ada yang numpang baca, harap reviewnya ya x"D


End file.
